<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>familiarity by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931003">familiarity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy'>or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Feelings, M/M, Mild Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>and it was something not entirely new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Taylor/Orange Cassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>familiarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i actually posted this on tumblr a few months back at around two or three am. but i decided to dig it up and see if it was worth posting, and i really actually liked it. it's shorter than what i'd usually like to post on ao3, but it's not like there's a length requirement or anything like that, so here it is.</p>
<p>im experimenting with not member locking. i'll probably unlock the rest of them soon, so the tag is gonna look pretty full all of a sudden.</p>
<p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being on the road was lonely in that all-encompassing way, the sort of solitude that you could feel in the pit of your gut like a curse.</p>
<p>But, the fact of the matter was that Chuck led a pretty lonely life anyway, so maybe it was different for him. That he traveled with one of the few people he actually knew on more than a base level, because the way he lived made it hard to get to know someone outside of said lifestyle, outside of the long road trips or the cramped plane rides.</p>
<p>Chasing familiarity in any way he could find it, cheap whiskey was the same no matter where he went, and so was the way his fingers looked when they were loosely curled in that same short blond hair in the dark of those motel rooms that all blended together enough that they looked familiar too. All to the soundtrack of ragged breathing that was never quite in stereo, taken in with eye sight that had started to blur together, colors and shapes blending and mixing, never enough to be totally unrecognizable.</p>
<p>He took his solace in the bottom of the bottle and buried in the throat of a man who was probably too good for him. Which was saying a lot because Orange wasn’t too good for anyone, not really, but there was no one who was lower than how Chuck felt on any given day.</p>
<p>But no one was particularly good in the walls of that shitty motel they were staying at, it was the sort of place that dragged someone down to the pits where Chuck usually found himself. And Orange was right there at his side, so it had to mean something important in that deeply negative sort of way.</p>
<p>And maybe that was what he was looking for. Something that mattered in any type of way, familiar in the way it made him feel. Familiar in the grip he had on Orange’s hair, familiar in the way that it felt like he was ruining someone who could’ve been somewhere near good in another life.</p>
<p>But Orange wasn’t good and neither was he, and that was just something he’d probably have to live with for the rest of his life. And Orange was there, at his side, so he figured that he was probably pretty alright with it as well.</p>
<p>As he spilled down Orange’s throat, he couldn’t help but remember the first time they fell into it, the way Orange spluttered and coughed around bitter taste on his tongue. The way he pulled back, catching most of it on his face, gagging around the very thought of Chuck going anywhere near his throat. </p>
<p>That was years ago. And, as Orange pulled back with a lazy smirk, without even having to swallow, he figured that it was probably too late for either of them to be anywhere near good anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! you can find me on tumblr, @ <a href="https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/"> or-ng-c-ss-dy </a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>